Sickly Days together
by Thewouldbeswedish
Summary: The squishy pink human named John gets sick and the only to take care of him is Karkat. how will they fair together? JohnKat fanfic


"_Un-fucking-believable"_

Karkat Vantas stood at the foot of John's the humans bed as another large sneeze echoed from the bundled blanket, John was sick. Not the 'Slight sniffle, be fine in a few days' kind of sick either. It was the 'I'm like a wimpy wriggler again, do everything for me' kind. John was making small noises of displeasure as he wiped his red nose with a tissue.

"_That's attractive" _thought Karkat scrunching up his nose in mild disgust. He reached out and poked John's leg with one long finger, trying vainly to gain the sick earth boy's attention.

"Hey Fuckass, you should call the strider jerk over, 'cause I'm sure as hell not taking care of you"

John proceeded to make a series of muffled noises that sounded like "Dhaves sic too". Karkat grunted in annoyance, why were humans so fucking weak? One little virus and they go down like dominos.

"Hey can you get me a glass of water?" Asked John peering up from his blanket burrito "My throat hurts…" He made a pleading look with his blue eyes that made Karkat's ears twitch slightly in response.

"One glass, that's it." He grumbled grabbing the empty glass from his bedside stand and making his way downstairs, voicing loudly his hate of the situation. The hive's kitchen was in immaculate condition. Taking a look at Karkat you wouldn't expect him to be one to keep things spotless. His baggy sweaters and jeans alone could tell you that he didn't care much about appearance; ironically he kept his hive spick and span. His filled the glass to the brim with cool tap water and trudged back up the stairs to the heir of breath's bedroom.

John sat up in the bed rubbing his sore eyes and took the glass of water, sipping it appreciatively.

"You look like shit." He was just being honest. John's usually messy hair looked like a pencil scribble you would see in a child's drawing, it stuck up in odd directions and seemed to defy gravity. His ordinarily pale cheeks were flushed from the fever and his nose was a rosy colour from blowing it so much. Though he looked kind of adorable… in a totally horrible pink humany kind of way…

"Thanks" he breathed out flopping back down of the pillows, letting out another nasally groan.

_There is no way in hell I'm taking care of this dork._

But he did, for the next two weeks Karkat took care of John from the time he woke up to the time he went to sleep. He made him food, took his temperature, and he cleaned up his tissues (Which John had sworn not to tell anyone.)

At first he had done so with constant complaining, stating how it was no wonder John's weak squishy pink human body got sick so easily. But after awhile, they got into a routine, Karkat didn't mind so much. He sort of liked the company, even if it was with the sickly heir of breath. On the fifteenth day, Karkat woke up early to the sounds of noises in the kitchen, it sounded as if someone was opening and closing cupboards.

_Maybe the Strider jerk let himself in again…_

Exiting his bedroom, the young troll glanced at John's respective door, it was still closed. He was probably still asleep. Making his way downstairs barefoot and entering the kitchen, instead of discovering the annoying blonde, Karkat found John himself drinking some Alchemized sludge from a coffee mug.

"Hey did I wake you?"

He looked slightly better than yesterday, still slightly rosy in the cheeks and on his nose, but he had some healthy colour back to his appearance. Still Karkat wasn't completely convinced that he should be up and walking around just yet.

"I should be asking why you're even up! Get back to bed now idiot!"

"But I got hungry and Jak-"

"Jake can take care of exploring by himself for a little while longer. Bed. Now."

"Jeeze okay, you don't have to be so protective" He murmured moving past him, Nic Cage mug still in hand. That last sentence made the troll splutter, his cheeks tinting red which looked odd on his grey complexion. him? protective? PAH!

"You're just delusional! Go, now!" he snapped, practically pushing the pink boy up the hive's steps and back into his bedroom.

Once he had John securely back under his wind pattern bed sheets (Which the crab's son found only slight cute) he took his order for breakfast and turned to leave. As his hand touched the doorknob, he heard John mumble out

"Thanks for taking care of me KK"

He left with renewed reddened cheeks and a slight- tiny- minuscule smile playing against his lips.

/ A.N: Hiya guys! This is my first fanfiction in awhile and the first with this pairing! I'm really sorry if I have made any mistakes in my facts because I haven't actually finished Homestuck yet, but this couple is so cute I couldn't resist! Please a review if you liked it or have any helpful tips about the facts!


End file.
